Vampire Occasion
by xXx.Kiss.Me.Crimson.xXx
Summary: The only thing I knew was his name, and it echoed in my head, sinking through to my body. I only knew one thing: I wanted Edward, and only Edward. There was nothing else I wanted to know and nothing else I needed to know. ExB Jayeliwood Sexy Eddie Contest


**A/N**: _This is actually my first Twilight fanfic, and first published lemon for that matter. I'm so honored that it could be for Jayeliwood's contest. Well, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: _**I don't own Twilight, the characters, or Jayeliwood's contest.**_

**Title**: _Vampire Occasion_

**Name**: xXx.Kiss.Me.Crimson.xXx (aka Hillary)

**Type of Edward**: Tux Edward

**Character Type**: Slight OOC

**Story Type**: Vampire

**POV**: Bella

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

"Edward, can you please tell me where you're taking me?"

I glared ahead in my temporary darkness, one of his hands clasped over my eyes, not letting me see anything, and the other interlaced with my own, guiding me along. I wanted to turn around and face him, but he kept me in place.

He let out a low chuckle. "You'll find out when we get there, love."

I growled lightly under my breath, knowing he would still catch it. I knew something was up, from the moment he said he had errands to run, to the moment Alice suddenly wanted to play dress-up. The problem was that even though I was a vampire now, I couldn't read minds like Edward. I tried thinking of different scenarios that would cause Edward to do this, but nothing rang a bell. I shook the urge to push him away and continued to let him lead me around before I let out a sigh. It might have been easier if I knew what he looked like right now. But, no, Alice had to cover my eyes, lead me out the door to Edward, who then took her place in causing my momentary blindness.

"You just need to be patient, Bella. We'll be there soon enough. You really don't know why I'm kidnapping you, do you?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself, only to be overpowered by his honey-lilac-and-sun smell. Desire spiraled through my body and settled in my stomach.

I shifted my mind to a different chain of thought, before I jumped him in the middle of...wherever we were. I tried to think of where he could be taking me. We had been walking for a little while because, for once in the time I'd known him, he wasn't speeding. He was letting me walk barely faster than a human, and the urge to sprint was frustrating me. I think I finally understood his indulgence for fast cars.

I tried to use my handy vampire senses to place where I was. The air's scent was slowly shifting, twilight changing to night; a scent that was, surprisingly, almost addicting as Edward's. The smell of pines and maples almost overwhelmed almost every other fragrance and it frustrated me. The sound and smell of a creature—a mountain lion—had venom flooding into my mouth. My throat suddenly burned like flames were being set in my mouth. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth, but the parchedness was still intense. I was slightly shocked at my automatic instincts. I had just hunted three days ago!

"Bella? Are you okay, love?" Edward's voice was laced with concern, reading the sudden tenseness in my body. He tugged on my hand and brought us both to a stop. He released my hand and began stroking my face while keeping his other tightly over my eyes.

"I know you're frustrated about the secrecy, but please just wait. I promise that the surprise will be worth it in the end. Please, don't be mad at me," he pleaded, misreading the tension racking my body.

I shook my head, relaxing into his touch, before chuckling slightly. "Just a mountain lion."

His movements paused for an eighth of a second before he released a laugh. "Thirsty already?" His long fingers played with a lock of my brown hair.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. Just an involuntary reflex." I grabbed his hand from my cheek and brought his wrist to my nose, inhaling his wondrous scent.

He started laughing and I couldn't help but join in with a smile on my face. "What's so funny?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant while curiosity burned deeply behind my words.

"Enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine?" He let out another chortle, the sound reverberating in my head. I smiled gently, but otherwise ignored his words, still inhaling the strange cologne always cloaking him.

I finally released him and turned to face forward again, his hand still pressed tightly over my topaz eyes. "Let's get this surprise over with," I pretend-groaned. I still hated surprises and him spending money on me, but I was actually anxious to see what he had planned. Whatever it was, he had the rest of his family in on it...especially Alice.

He started leading me again, heading deeper into the forest. I noticed that the further we walked, the more floral the air became. I could smell all kinds of different wildflowers. There were also hints of freesias, roses, lavender, and lilacs carried in the wind. I tried to not let myself get distracted and concentrated on the wondrous scent we were following.

I felt the ground's quality slightly change, like from a forest floor to soft grass. Edward let go of my hand and breathed softly against my ear, "We're here, my love." His warm breath sent a shiver running down my back, setting all of my nerve endings on edge.

His hand slowly drew away from my eyes and I didn't have to wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I let out a low gasp at our new setting.

"We haven't been here in awhile and I thought you might want to spend some time here with me," he whispered, his voice as quiet as the air around us.

I felt my eyes prickle with the wish to cry that would never come true. "Oh, Edward. It's beautiful."

We were in our meadow. The wildflowers were in bloom, and even under the shade of darkness, my sharp eyes could tell they were every color from white to yellow to purple. Among the flowers, there was a white silk blanket laid out, covered in all the blossoms I smelt earlier and other assortments of flowers and petals. I put my hand to my chest, a reflex to calm my frantic heart that would never beat again. The prickling in my eyes grew to the point where it was uncomfortable and I turned toward Edward to get a grip on myself, only to discover that he unraveled my thoughts even more than the sight of the meadow.

Aside from Edward with no clothes on, I had never seen him look more beautiful. He was wearing a black on black tuxedo that made his ashen skin more distinct than usual. His bronze hair was swept into the normal casual disarray, but it made my breath hitch all the same. His golden eyes were glowing softly in the darkness and almost made my knees buckle. He topped it off with his perfect crooked smile etched in his perfect face. If my heart was still beating, it would undoubtedly be beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. The urge to cry grew worse as I gazed at his flawlessness.

His smile soon grew worried as my expression didn't change. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Bella? What's wrong?" I watched as his eyes twisted with pain. "We can go home, of course, if you wish. Whatever you want to do, Bella."

I shook my head. "It's perfect, Edward. You couldn't have made it any better if you had taken a century to plan it."

He chuckled, "I could have for all you know." I held back a wince as I realized the pain didn't completely leave his eyes. "Why do you look so heartbroken?" His voice was laced with concern, and I knew it was only concern for my happiness.

"Because you're so beautiful. There's not anything that could compare to you on this planet."

His eyes widened before he released his full dazzling power on me, which had an even worse effect on me since my eyes could see every detail of his gorgeous features. I tried to control my breathing and desire, but they were slowly spiraling out of control.

"I'll have to argue with you there," he said. "The most beautiful thing on this planet always has been, and always will be, you."

I just shook my head at his foolish thoughts—as if _anyone_ could be more beautiful than him—and stared up at the sky. Only stars looked back at me, a new moon cloaking the sky. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me against his body. My longing skyrocketed as my body molded around his.

I was still shocked on occasion when my body collided into his, and I didn't feel the normal icy coldness or granite hardness. I rested my head against his firm, yet soft, chest that reminded me of a velvet covered diamond. His warmth seeped into my lifeless, frozen heart and spread through my whole body as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you looking at?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over the top of my head.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, not wanting any space between us, before speaking. "Just the sky. It's really pretty tonight."

I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Maybe, but I wouldn't know because I can't take my eyes off you."

If I was still human, my cheeks, undoubtedly, would be blushing a bright red at his words. Instead, I just buried my head further in his neck and inhaled the scent there, embarrassed by his nonchalant compliments about my beauty.

There was no way I would ever be able to deserve Edward. He was so beautiful, both externally and internally. His soul was just as stunning as his face or body. He was much too good for this world, like an angel sent to Earth. My own guardian angel.

His smooth voice cut through my thoughts. "Honestly, remind me to thank Alice. That dress looks absolutely stunning on you." He buried his face in my hair before releasing a contented sigh.

I casually looked down at my forced attire. The blue dress made of probably the finest silk, stuck to me like a second skin, but was simply cut. Had I still been able to blush, it would have matched my complexion perfectly. Alice, for once, didn't bother with petty things like jewelry or make-up—like I would need it caking my face and annoying me. She did, however, force me into heels the exact shade of blue as the dress. I was lucky that I had better balance now. If I had worn these when Edward took me to prom, I would have, undeniably, broken my other leg.

Thinking of the prom Edward had forced me to reminded me of another question. "Why are did you bring me here?"

I pulled away from him to peer into his face, only to see him grinning at me. His butterscotch eyes turned remarkably soft. "You don't remember? Well, you had a dimmer human memory then, and it wasn't that important compared to all of our other occasions."

I glared lightly up at him as he delayed answering my question. His expression became more serious as he gazed into my eyes that were a reflection of his own. "Today is the first day I ever brought you here. The first day I actually let my guard down around you."

I thought back those few years ago to when he first brought me to our meadow. He was right about one things, it was definitely a faded memory since it was seen through inferior human eyes. We had spent that day hiking for hours through the woods, traveling at a slow human pace. That was the first day that he had shown me what he looked like in the sun. How his skin glittered like a thousand diamonds were imbedded in his skin. The first day he had carried me and traveled at his remarkable speed; I had experienced motion sickness for the first time. But I remembered that day for a very specific reason. That was the day we had our first kiss. The first sensation of his cool marble lips pressed against my own. The electricity that had sparked through my whole body. I almost laughed out loud as I remembered how I had practically attacked him to make the kiss deeper.

His soft lips pressed gently against my forehead, breaking me out of my thoughts for the second time tonight. I chanced a glance looking at his eyes, knowing that as soon as I did I would forget everything else, and saw love glittering in his eyes just as clearly as the stars in the night sky. I felt my breath hitch quietly and a small part of me wondered how he could still have this much control over me. His crooked smile covered his face as he stared down at me. "What are you thinking? You look utterly amused."

"That's for me to think and for you to not hear." I smirked.

He returned the smirk before placing his lips against my ear, his breath flowing over my ear and setting my entire body on fire. His whispered voice sent shivers running down my spine and settling in my stomach. "You know though, I can always force you to tell me." I let out a small gasp as his tongue traced the shell of my ear.

I tried to not let him know how much his presence and ministrations affected me, but I was failing...miserably. "How are you planning on doing that, Mr. Cullen?" I released a shuddering breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

He let out a low chuckle. "Well, considering you're practically trembling under my presence, I suppose I could just continue what I'm doing right now." He paused to blow lightly against my ear. "What do you think, Mrs. Cullen?" He gently pulled my earlobe into his mouth; careful, even now, not to hurt me with his razor-sharp teeth.

He had effectively scattered my thoughts all around the meadow we were standing in. The only thing I knew was his name, and it echoed in my head, sinking through to my body. I only knew one thing: I wanted Edward, and only Edward. There was nothing else I wanted to know and nothing else I needed to know. He was the only thing I needed for my life to continue. Everything else could perish and disappear, as long as he was here, I was complete.

I crushed myself against him, not wanting even air between us, and pressed my lips against his. Electricity flowed through my body like he was my lightning bolt and I was his lightning rod. The electricity traveled down my body and made every cell in my body attentive to Edward. I could feel his hard chest pressed against mine with a force that would kill a normal person. His arms were locked tight around my waist, like he wanted me just as close to him as I wanted him to me. My arms were a vice around his neck, straining to bring his face even closer to mine, and my hands were threading in his bronze hair. What stood out against everything else, though, was our lips moving in unspoken synchronization. Our mouths moved in a dance that only we knew and to a beat only our breaths could produce.

We separated with a wild gasp but Edward's mouth didn't leave my skin. He left a blistering trail of kisses from my mouth, along my jaw, and down to my neck. I let out a breathless moan as he sucked on the pale column of my neck. My mind became a complete haze. Nothing was clear except for bronze hair and topaz eyes. He was too perfect for me. Much, _much_ too perfect.

His lips traveled along my jaw, stopping to kiss it gently, back to my ear. "Bella," he groaned, "do you have any concept of what you do to me?" Just the sound of his breathless voice sent me spiraling in a desire frenzy. There was no word good enough to describe the utter joy I felt of hearing _my_ name tumbling from those perfect, full lips.

"If it's anywhere close to what you do to me, then yeah, I have a pretty good idea," I panted. I was at least getting a little better at controlling myself around him. Before, when we would share just a casual caress, I couldn't form a coherent sentence until he reminded me to breathe. I felt his smile against my ear as he pressed the side of his face against mine.

"You know, the real reason why I brought you here," he murmured softly in my ear, "is because we had our first kiss here, and I thought we could _celebrate_ that joyous occasion."

My mind was still in a haze from his previous kisses, until he drove me completely out of my mind when he lightly grinded his hips against mine, letting me feel the hardness hiding beneath his pants. My gasp got caught in my throat and I went down a one-way street of craving. My craving for blood didn't even begin to compare to the pile of mush Edward left me in. My body was smoldering and willing under his caresses and kisses.

"Why would we celebrate our first kiss when we've done much more than that?" My gasping voice echoed around us, filling the void with almost embarrassing sounds.

He smirked lightly, the crooked smile coming through with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Weren't you the one who thought when I took you to prom that we were having a vampire occasion? Well, you're getting your wish." Before I could speak, or think, he pressed his lips to mine.

He gently pushed me backwards, my body heading for the ground. I prepared for the impact against the forest floor that wouldn't hurt my body, only to be laid against the silk blanket. The silk rubbed against my skin and only seemed to heighten my senses. The flowers wrapped me in their intoxicating floral scent and put my mind on edge. The only thing overpowering the freesias-roses-lavender-and-lilacs fragrance was the smell of Edward's skin. My mind was on a high of honey-lilac-and-sun cologne and was craving more of it with each passing second. I couldn't even comprehend that Edward had used his super speed to carry me to the blanket.

His long, pianist fingers trailed along my cheekbone and down my neck with the gentlest touch. His golden eyes stared down at me and sparkled with what could only be described as joy. His hand continued its journey down my neck to my shoulder and continued down my arms. He brought my hand to his face and laid a soft kiss against the wedding band forever settled on my left ring finger. My mind was too absorbed in his gentle caresses to notice his other hand traveling down my rib cage until he began massaging my hip. Edward's eyes darkened with lust as I let out a low groan.

Before I could stop him, or even consider him doing it, Edward used his vampire speed to remove every article of clothing I had in record time. Both of his hands spread on my hips before trailing up and resting under the swell of my breasts. My body arched into his touch, trying to bring his hands closer and stop his teasing. His hips settled between my legs and crushed our pelvises together, our sexes only separated by his thin barrier of clothing. My breathing came in gasping pants as I tried to keep a hold of...anything! His hands continued their slow path until he cupped my breasts. My body was reacting in ways that should have been awkward but I couldn't bring myself to stop. My hips tried to reach his while my arms wrapped around his neck.

As his hand cupped my breast as my breathing became more labored. His fingers gently tweaked my nipples and my body rose toward his, wanting more than what he gave. My eyes shut tightly as the pressure in my stomach became too intense. His other hand went to my other breast to give it the same treatment. My mind was lost in a tide of pleasure. I couldn't even tell what Edward was doing to me, all I knew was that he was sending wave after wave of desire into my lower stomach. I desperately wanted him around me and inside me. I wanted every bit of our being to be connected in an unbreakable way. I waned to meld myself against him and never leave his presence or these wonderful feelings.

My eyes snapped open as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of my breast. My mind was pulled under and drowning in a sea of Edward's lips and how much longing they made happen. His lips closed around my nipple and my hands tangled in his hair of their own accord. Breathless moans left my mouth as Edward pleasured me with only his mouth. His tongue traced my nipple as my mind completely left my body. The only thought I had left was that I wanted to give him as much as he was giving me.

Before I could control myself, I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

As I looked down onto his face, the realization hit me just as hard as it did the first time all those years ago. I loved Edward. I loved this man beneath me more than anything. I loved him more than my own humanity, which I had given up just to stay with him forever. My heart swelled with absolute joy as I realized this perfect creature was mine, and only mine. I was molded for him, and he was constructed for me. I caressed his face with my hand, hoping to convey to him how much happiness he had brought me ever since I had met him. He pushed his face further into my hand and closed his eyes, his long lashes resting on his cheeks.

Using his temporary moment of weakness, I used _my_ speed to remove all of his attire. I still had to conceal my gasp of seeing Edward in all of his perfection. His muscled but lanky build sent my whole body quivering. His strong arms that I almost _feel_ wrapped around my waist. His wondrous stomach that flowed without the interruption of pants. I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and trailing my hand down his chest and across his stomach, feeling every dip and curve of his flawless skin. I couldn't help but smile at the affect I had on him as he shuddered and panted under my touch. My hand traced down his stomach and continued even after I found the trail of hair lacing his abdomen. His breath caught as I ghosted over his erect penis and I had quiet enjoyment as his eyes screwed shut. I wrapped my hand gently around him and he let out a low groan, his hands clawing at the grass. Before I could begin even half of what I wanted to do to him, he flipped me over onto my back and hovered over me, lust pouring from every ounce of his being.

My mouth opened with surprise and pleasure as Edward pressed himself against my opening. I heard a loud moan echo through the meadow and it took me a second, even with my vampire senses, to realize that it was coming from me. His hands rested on my hips as his lips trailed along my neck. I was happy to discover that Edward's breath was just as labored as mine. He placed his mouth against my ear and his lips touched it with each of his pants.

"You're mine," he whispered, before plunging into me with one thrust.

My gasp echoed around us in every crevice of our meadow. I couldn't describe the feeling of being absolutely complete. It was like I had a piece of me missing that only Edward could fill. He completed me in every way, the other half of my soul. He pulled out of me until only the head of him remained. My desire was like pain that was finally being healed. Pleasure washed over me as I could feel every solid inch of him. Using his strength since he couldn't break me anymore, he thrusted back into me, filling me and bringing me to a supernova world.

Our grunts and moans echoed around us as he continued thrusting into me, settling into his own pace as I clenched my eyes shut. I was so glad that he had ditched the ridiculous human speed from earlier. My hips rose of their own will, matching each of his thrusts. There was nothing in this world that compared to this feeling. The feeling of being entered over and over again by Adonis himself. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten until my stomach felt like it was in knots. He was bringing me higher and higher on an edge, and when it felt like I couldn't get any higher, I was falling. A white light flashed behind my eyelids in the darkness, like an eclipse was erupting inside me. I felt Edward tense as he twitched inside me and jumped off the edge after me.

I pulled him on top of me, knowing he couldn't collapse due to exhaustion. I loved the pressure of his body settling over mine, like I was being crushed and lifted at the same time. I don't know how long we laid there. I twisted my fingers through his hair and stroked his back while he simply closed his eyes and gave himself over to the comfort I wanted to provide.

My eyes drifted shut as I relaxed into my own world, a world filled with nothing but auburn hair, butterscotch eyes, and a soul purer than an angel's. Edward had made my life complete in so many ways, like I was made specifically to join him and his vampire world. He told me once before, and I could finally relate: He was my life now. Nothing was more important to me than his happiness. As long as he was content, and continued to live, I would continue to live in this world.

I opened my eyes as I looked toward the breaking dawn. We had spent all night here, just comfortable to stay in each other's arms. I looked at Edward to see his skin alit like lights were shining on his skin. My eyes widened as I understood that _this_ was when he was most beautiful. He flawless skin exposed to me while a thousand diamond facets glittered on his skin. He opened his eyes and stared back at me, slightly dazed, then completely awed. His hand reached up to stroke my face while a gentle smile covered his face and absolute bliss shined in his eyes.

He spoke as if he was afraid if he talked too loud, the whole scene would disappear. "You're absolutely stunning."

I couldn't help a grin spreading over my face. "I just have one thing to ask, Edward."

He buried his face in my neck and unashamedly inhaled the scent there. I swore I could hear him say something about "delicious freesias" under his breath, but his voice was too quiet even for my sensitive ears. "Hm?" he finally responded.

"What are we doing for our anniversary?"

**A/N**: _Sorry if it's a little choppy at the end, but I was kind of in a hurry. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! As I said in my first author's note, this was my first Twilight fanfic and published lemon. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read._


End file.
